


Something Worth It All

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Hearts of Camelot [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Character of Color, Community: The Heart of Camelot, Episode: s02e04 Lancelot and Guinevere, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen didn’t even need to think before she faked tripping over a root.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth It All

Some decisions are hard to make, but some of them, are pure instinct. Gwen could hear the man approaching, and she knew there was no way they would scape. They were fierce, but they were tangled in skirts, while men on breeches could run much faster them they could. Also, Morgana was barefooted, and it must be hurting her to run. Gwen didn’t even need to think before she faked tripping over a root.  
  
She hadn’t expected that Morgana would stop, or that she would argue – didn’t Morgana know what she was losing valuable time? There was no way they both would get away from them, and Gwen could not think of herself when her lady was in danger. It seemed that Morgana felt much of the same, and it added to her decision: Morgana was worth it. She was ready to sacrifice her own life to guarantee her friend’s. Gwen had nothing in her life that mattered as much as Morgana: her father was gone; her brother was far away and had never been close. She thought of Gaius and Merlin and Arthur, but none of them were as close as the King’s ward, and none had gone through so much to keep her safe every time.  
  
She owed Morgana everything, her life was a small price to pay.  
  
Gwen watched the other woman leaving, relief in her heart. She raised her arms, sword in her hand, knowing that she couldn’t keep them forever, but also knowing that she’d buy her lady as much time as she could. If they thought she was a helpless little girl, they would see they were in for a big surprise. She didn’t even worry about what could possibly happen after they caught her.  
  
Guinevere was a woman with something to fight for.


End file.
